Systems and methods of the invention are directed in general to towards digital radio systems, and more specifically related to multi-tuner digital radio systems such as power management for multi-tuner radio systems.
Managing power usage of multi-tuner radio systems such as portable devices or those implemented in a car can be an important consideration in providing a viable commercial product to consumers. Reducing power consumption is important for example in a car stereo while the car is turned off to minimize a car battery from draining without the car's engine running to charge the battery. It is also important for other devices, such as a battery-powered mobile device. Known existing systems are deficient in providing sufficient power control features. Automobile manufacturers are reluctant today to install any equipment that draws any power at all when the car is turned off.